swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W09/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 29.02.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:37 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 04:16 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 07:29 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) 10:31 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 12:43 Johann Ernst Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 13:40 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 15:37 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 18:04 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 21:40 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 01.03.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:35 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 03:12 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 07:05 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 09:39 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 11:51 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 14:19 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 15:20 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Roland (2004) Ambroise (F) 18:00 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 20:08 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 23:26 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 02.03.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:27 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 03:19 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 06:00 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 08:13 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 11:15 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 14:13 George Frideric Handel - Ezio (2008) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 17:19 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 19:58 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1998) Brilliant (I) 22:54 Domenico Cimarosa - Il fanatico burlato (1988) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 03.03.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:18 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 03:52 Francesco Morlacchi - Il poeta Disperato (1991) Bongiovanni (I) 05:08 Gioachino Rossini - La pietra del paragone (1992) Nuova Era (I) 07:45 Giovanni Pacini - Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording 09:17 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 11:02 Giuseppe Verdi - Aroldo (revidierte Paritur von Stiffelio) (1997) Philips (I) 13:08 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 15:48 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 18:00 Richard Strauss - Salomé (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (I) 19:36 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 21:38 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 21:37 George Enescu - Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) 04.03.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:13 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 03:03 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 02:45 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 03:26 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 05:58 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 08:02 Benjamin Britten - The Rape Of Lucretia (1946) Conductor: Reginald Goodall (E) 09:52 Igor Fjodorowitsch Strawinski - The Rake's Progress (1951) Conductor: Igor Stravinsky (E) 12:24 Michael Tippett - The Midsummer Marriage (1955) Conductor: Sir John Pritchard (E) - 1st recording 19:56 Gian Carlo Menotti - The Consul (1960) Conductor: Werner Torkanowsky (E) 21:56 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 23:52 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 05.03.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:42 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 03:16 Nancy Van de Vate - Where the Cross is Made (2005) VMM (E) - 1st recording 04:16 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 06:09 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 08:40 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 11:17 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 13:22 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 14:39 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 17:32 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 19:17 Juan Trigos - De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) 20:35 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 21:41 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 23:30 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 06.03.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:22 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 03:37 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 05:27 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 07:13 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 09:26 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 11:50 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 13:54 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 15:24 Richard Strauss - Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) 18:12 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 20:49 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 23:39 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016 Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 09/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016